


Education

by hunters_retreat



Category: NCIS, NCIS/Numb3rs, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Tony perked up.  “Huh, I didn’t think mathematicians liked porn.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

 

  
Tony took the bulletproof vest over himself, smiling as he approached the professor.  There was a nervous nod of acknowledgment but he seemed to be talking to himself as Tony helped him get the vest over his clothes. 

“You gonna be okay?”  He asked as he began to pull the straps across the other man’s chest. 

He seemed vulnerable in ways that Tony didn’t know how to explain and it made him want to take care of him, to keep him safe, even more than the warnings of his obsessively protective FBI brother.

Prof. Charles Eppes looked up at him and smiled.  “Sorry, I … its just this thing I do when I’m nervous.”

“What?”

“Recite Pi to myself.  Well, obviously not the whole thing but repeating the digits tends to stimulate the mind and allow me to redirect…”

“Seriously?  Does it help Professor?”

“Call me Charlie.  And yeah it helps.  Think of it like mathematic porn.”

Tony perked up.  “Huh, I didn’t think mathematicians liked porn.”

Charlie looked up at him through lowered lashes, the curl of his hair adding to the allure of his coy smile.  “You’d be amazed what a mathematician might think about.”

Tony pressed the last strap in place and let his finger stroke Charlie’s arm through the thin fabric of his shirt.  “Let’s get you through this.” He said with a soft smile, “and then maybe you and I can get out of here.  I think I’d really like to learn a little more about mathematicians and their habits.”

“Really?”

“Especially the mating kind.”

Charlie’s blush was poetic but Tony could only give him a wink as Agent Eppes stepped over to take him away.  Tony was all business then, but he couldn’t help but watch the Professor and wonder just what sort of an education he’d get tonight.   

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)  
> 
> 
> [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)


End file.
